My Issei
by CrimsonGenesis
Summary: Well this is another bad story I wrote ... I don't own High School DXD (Duh) This story is based after season 3 but it does not really follow the story ... well enjoy? The story is horrible in my opinion
1. Chapter 1

**Red Emperor Dragon must be killed**

 **I trust you will end him**

 **I will ~Vali**

It was the start of summer break and as usual Issei woke up to a familiar sight of beautiful women sleeping naked all around him.

"Harem king here I come!" Issei thought to himself as he tried to get out of bed without waking anyone up but instead he accidently woke up Rias.

"Good morning Issei" Rias said as a yawn escaped her mouth. A lewd smile was seen on Issei face as he stared at Rias perfect breasts.

Rias quickly noticed and signalled for him to meet her on the balcony, on the balcony Issei was pulled into a hug by Rias.

Issei was having lewd thoughts as he felt Rias breasts, Rias pulled Issei away and a more serious look appeared on her face.

"Issei do you remember want happened after you saved me in the dimension gap?"

Issei had a disappointing look on his face and answered "I'm sorry Buchou but I don't seem to recall anything after the fight."

Rias was disappointed but flash a smile before walking back into the house, Issei noticed how disappointed Rias was but didn't want to question her further so he quietly followed Rias back into the house.

After eating breakfast Issei decided to take a shower before going out with the others. While sitting in the enormous tub Issei saw a glowing light coming from in front of hime which turned out to be a magic circle.

Issei got up and quickly grabbed a towel and went next to the magic circle, a figure appeared from the magic circle which Issei recognise. Sir Zech appeared from the magic circle and was staring at a butt naked Issei.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Sir Zech laughed.

"Sir Zech why are you here!?" Issei exclaimed as he ran to grab his clothes. Sir Zech waited till Issei got back to him.

Issei saw the serious look on Sir Zech face which changed not too long ago.

 **Issei… something dangerous is happening in the underworld**

 **We need the Red Emperor Dragon help**

As Issei heard those words he immediately agreed to the request and processed to tell his comrades but was held back by Sir Zech.

"The mission is too dangerous for the others so you are doing this on your own."

Issei turned to looked at Sir Zech and only a nod was seen from Issei. "But I can still tell them right?"

Sir Zech signalled for Issei to head out and tell them with him slowly tagging behind.

Everyone was already ready and waiting for Issei but when they saw Issei expression they started to get worried.

"I'm going to the underworld to help Sir Zech with a dangerous mission and I hope you all understand!" Issei said as he bowed his head.

Everyone had confused looks on their face but Rias got up and walked up to Issei and placed her left hand on his face.

"Don't worry you have us." Everyone nodded but was surprised to see Issei standing up and turning around.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this alone… that is what Sir Zech said… am I right?" Issei said before turning his head towards the narrow walkway he came from.

Everyone expression changed when they saw Sir Zech appearing from the walkway, "Oniisama?" Rias was in completed shocked as she saw Sir Zech going over to Issei and opening a magic circle.

"I'm really sorry guys but this mission is too dangerous for all of you only Issei has the power to help I'm truly sorry." Issei turned to face the others, he was happy to see Kiba giving him a thumbs up and the others waving but what caught his eyes was Rias worry expression.

 **Issei … Issei … please come back safely**

"Don't worry Buchou! I will protect all of you!" Issei exclaimed loudly as he teleported.

To be continued :)


	2. Chapter 2

**~A Hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself~**

Issei and Sir Zechs had teleported into the Gremory's household where the other devil kings waited.

"Ah! Welcome red emperor dragon!" Lord Odin was excited to see Issei after their little adventure to the various titty bars in Japan.

Issei was nervous as he saw the other devil kings looks and was starting to regret taking up this mission. "Issei this mission is really dangerous and could even be your death. I hope you will still do it!" Sir Zechs said before signalling to Serafall to brief about the mission.

"Issei as much as I hate to see you go to battle, this is too important. Your enemy is Vali and we think his goal is to end you. You as the red emperor dragon should be able to win and save the underworld, I wish you all the best!" as Serafall pose with a smile on her face.

 **Va… Va… VALI!**

Issei suddenly recalled back to the times he saw how powerful Vali was and how me manage to defeat that fallen angel so quickly. But Issei will be Issei and he accepted the mission without hesitation.

"You will leave now!" Sir Zechs was not confident that Issei would survive this battle but it was the only choice he had.

Issei was getting ready to head out when Sir Zechs came up to him and said …

"A Hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself. Remember that you will be a hero no matter what happens!"

Issei was ready and determined to head out, "Boosted Gear! Balance Breaker!"

And so Issei headed out in search of Vali who was waiting for him not too far away.

 _ **On Earth**_

"Where is Issei! It has been 3 days already!" (a/n I made the underworld timing slower than earth so ya haha I suck :D )

Rias was worried about Issei being gone for so long but she was not the only one, every girl in the house were starting to panic as well with Kiba being the only one calm.

"Why don't we just go to the underworld?" Irina said before a bright light was seen.

"Already ahead of you" Rias was worried for Issei and decided to go to the underworld to look for him.

As they arrived in the underworld, they were greeted by Sir Zechs who was expecting them to come. "Oniisama! Where is Issei!" Rias ran up to him.

Sir Zechs could see the worried look in her and tried to sound as cheerful as possible, "we sent him off already to face Vali!" he knew that didn't help at all.

"You … WHAT!" a red aura was seen being form around Rias as she stared at her brother, … … … Rias begun to walk closer to Sir Zechs before he knew it she was right in front of him.

"Where did he go …" Rias was furious and worried but all she got was a worried looked from her brother.

 _ ***Flashback***_

*Issei, Vali will be heading to the dimension gap next and we want you to go there and finish him off*

 _ ***Back***_

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you" Sir Zechs said before walking toward the Germory house.

Rias and the others were shocked by Sir Zechs respond and quietly followed him into the house.

 **I will find you Issei don't worry I will find you my adorable servant**

Rias and the others were told to relax and not worry about Issei as he will be fine. The devil kings went to have a meeting about how would they tell them where Issei really went and how to break the news if Issei had died.

It was late at night when a sleepy Asia wondered the halls trying to find the bathroom but as she was wondering around, she stopped in her tracks as she heard a very serious talk happening in one of the rooms.

 **Issei has entered the dimension gap …**

Asia was frozen on the spot as she heard what she heard and quickly started to run back to tell the others.

"Guys! Issei is in the …"

To be continued :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Can't believe I'm back in the dimension gap …**_

(a/n you know okay some of you will be like "How is he surviving in the dimension gap…" i made the dimension gap possible to survive in without the field thing but once someone dies in it their body will be transported back to the last place they were in before entering okay? Please don't hurt me :I )

Issei was wondering around the dimension gap when he felt someone watching him. Issei started to panic when suddenly Ddraig spoke "looks like you have company partner … Albion it is nice to see you." With that said Issei could see a white figure appearing from far ahead.

"Ddraig it looks like this will be the end to your partner, any last words to your breast loving partner?" Issei was furious after hearing what Albion said and before anything else happen, Issei engaged in battle with Vali.

 _ **Germory household**_

"Guys … Issei is in the …" *door slams open* "Asia! Not another word!" Sir Zechs said while entering the room. Everyone in the room stared at Sir Zechs while he whispered into Asia ear "I will tell them since I'm the one who asked him to go." With the said Asia went over to the others who were all awake and covering themselves as they were butt naked.

"I have sent Issei to the dimension gap to fight Vali … he may not get out of there alive …" Rias eyes shot open as she heard what her brother just said.

Once again a red aura was seen forming around Rias as she got up from the bed and calmly went to put on some clothes.

"Well then … take me to the gap!" Rias was furious at this point and so were the others who had gone and put on some clothes as well.

As Sir Zechs was about to speak, a red flashing light could be seen blinking from his pocket. ***Oh no …***

 _ **10min ago**_

The battle between Issei and Vali was an epic one to see but Vali managed to defeat Issei without problems. "looks like my job here is done … haha you are so weak!" with that said Vali disappeared within the darkness as Issei helpless body was teleported back to the field he was on before entering the dimension gap.

 _ **Present**_

"Issei … Issei is … Issei has died …" (a/n wow what a confession I clap to myself *clap* *clap*)

"Issei what now …" Rias total mood has changed, from the furious devil she was a few seconds ago to a heartbroken devil who was trying to stay balance.

"Come I will bring you to him …" with that said they were teleported to the field Sir Zechs has ask Issei to go to.

Right that was a bloody pool and a lifeless body lying in it, Rias run over to the lifeless Issei body and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she placed Issei head on her lap.

"Wake up Issei … you won't leave me right … WAKE UP!" Rias was furious and once again a red aura was seen forming around her but before anything happened, Lord Odin walked up to Rias and smiled "there is a way to bring back Issei but there is risk …" Rias stared at Lord Odin confusedly but nodded as she gave Issei to him, "I don't care about the risk as long as I get my Issei back!"

Lord Odin smiled as he carried Issei to Sir Zechs who was shocked to see his little sister getting so sad over Issei.

"Do you not want to know about the risk?" Serafall said. Rias and the others were told about the risk soon after but they knew that Issei life is still more important.

"Please bring back my Issei oniisama …" Rias said before she and the others were teleported back to the human world.

"It would take nearly all summer for Issei to fully recover so I will leave him here in the underworld" lord odin said after casting a spell on Issei.

 **Lets just hope that Issei will be alright, the risk will break Rias heart more than anything.**

To be continued :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 months later**_

Summer break was sadly over and school has started again. Most of the students were whispering among themselves about what they did over summer break but no one noticed a heartbroken Rias wondering the halls alone.

*Issei has not returned yet* she thought to herself as a small figure appeared from a classroom. Asia was standing there with the same expression as Rias.

They were the ones who were affected most by the sudden death of Issei. Asia was also worried about Rias as she heard crying from Issei room almost every night since the incident.

Issei's parents were under the "mind control" of Rias during the incident so they didn't bat an eye when their son has not returned home in the past couple of months.

*All students please report to the assembly hall for your welcome back speech from our principal*

Suddenly the halls were noisy and crowded as everyone made their way to the assembly hall.

As the principal was giving her talk about the new term and what not, a sudden footstep was heard from the back of the hall followed by more steps.

The hall was dead silence as they saw two faces appearing from the back.

"Issei care to tell us why you are so late!" the principal said into the microphone before noticing the other man standing right behind him.

"And who might you be?" While all of this was happening, Rias was in a state of shock as well as the other members as they saw Issei and Sir Zechs standing there.

Rias was about to tear up as her Issei had returned but …

"Issei was met in an accident during the summer and he has … lost his memory …"

As Sir Zechs said that he noticed Rias getting up and running out of the hall and clearly tears in her eyes.

Everyone started whispering among themselves.

"That must be terrible!"

"Well one less prevent in our school!"

"Issei … lost … his … memory …"

Asia was already crying when she saw Issei but those tears of joy were changed to tears of sorrow and regret.

*Why must it be Issei! Why must it be the boy I love! Why my Issei!* Rias was crying the in clubroom when a sudden knock was heard.

 _ **10min ago**_

"Sir Zechs was that girl who ran away your sister?"

Everyone stared at Sir Zechs as he nodded.

"WHAT! THAT IS RIAS GERMORY BROTHER!"

Before anything else sparked, Issei whispered "I'm going after her, and by the way she is really pretty."

As he said that he bolted out of the hall.

He was told that Rias should be in the clubroom, he thanks Akeno for the direction before running off again.

"Mrs Germory?" Rias face shot up. Her eyes meeting Issei's.

"I'm sorry … I'm not always like that … Issei …"

Rias felt as if time stopped as Issei embraced her, the warmth she felt, the strength she felt as she hold onto Issei.

"Mrs Germory … I know you are upset that I have lost my memory … but that doesn't mean that my feelings for you changed."

Rias couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to cry and in the process, staining Issei shoulder.

Issei hold her tightly and whispered. "I'm not going anywhere now … I may have lost my memory … I may have left so many good things behind … but … but … seeing you was enough to make me want to live again … seeing you gives me strength to carry on … seeing you … makes my heart … skip a beat."

As Rias heard that, she knew that the Issei she loved was still in there. Trapped inside wanting to break out.

When all seem alright, when everything seems perfect. They were brought back to reality as they heard the door squeak before whispering were heard.

"Whoever is behind that door better show or I Rias Germory will personally come and hurt you!"

Appearing from behind were the club members. Their faces were all red from the conversation they heard earlier.

Rias face turned red realising that they had heard everything.

"You guys …" a red aura was forming around Rias.

"I'm going to murder you guys!"

As shouting were heard throughout the clubroom, Sir Zechs manage to pull Issei away.

"Take care of my sister for me okay?"

Issei smiled and nodded before entering the clubroom to see everyone in a corner as Rias was shouting.

 _ ***Man … what a pretty girl***_

To be continued :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Looks like your job is not yet complete**_

…

…

 _ **Vali**_

After the incident in the clubroom, the other students were confused as they saw Rias wrapping her arm around Issei's as they walked through the halls.

"Mrs Germory! Why are you doing this to me?" Issei was confused too but he was enjoying it as he felt Rias breast pressing against his arm.

*Bell rings*

"Finally! End of the day!" Issei thought to himself as he packed up his stuffs to head home. But before Issei could even stand up, in comes an angry Rias and Akeno fighting over who will be the one taking Issei out tonight.

Rias and Akeno both wanted to bring Issei around the city to show him what he had forgotten but neither one of them wanted to give in to the other.

Poor Issei as he was dragged out of the classroom by both Rias and Akeno as he classmates stared in jealousy.

"Issei! Who would you like to go on a date with?" Akeno was cuddling next to Issei trying to seduce him with her breast and lack of clothes on.

Rias who was on the other side of Issei also did the same. "Mrs Germory … Akeno senpai … I don't know what to say …"

"See Rias, he called me by my name unlike you. He clearly likes me more!"

And once again the two girls were arguing but neither one noticed Asia entering.

Issei was now talking to Asia about what happened before his memory was lost and why are they fighting over him.

"Hey Issei … would you mind going on a date with me tonight?" Issei who was in total shocked by the sudden invitation from a cute girl just looked over to where Rias and Akeno were.

They were still arguing and didn't even realise that Asia and Issei and slipped out of the room.

"Asia? Exactly how many girls in the club likes me?"

"I think everyone likes you!"

"Even the one hiding in the box all the time?"

"No no no! Gasper a boy!"

"EHHHHH! I thought he looked somewhat cute! Oh no am I becoming gay!"

Asia giggled at the sudden burst Issei had which made Issei blush.

 _ **12am**_

*My first day back was great … but I wish I could tell them …*

*Door opens*

"Issei …"

Rias was standing at the doorway. Issei got up from his bed and walked over to Rias and embraced her.

Rias squeak but calmed down after awhile.

"Mrs Germory … what's wrong?"

"Issei … please stop calling me mrs germory … call me Rias just Rias"

Issei smiled and carried her to his bed.

"What … what are you doing!"

Issei just went over and locked the door before going back to where Rias was.

"Rias … I love you"

Rias was pinned down by Issei. Issei closed the gap between their lips. Their kisses were long and passionate not breaking till either one of them needed air.

"Rias I love you … I want you …"

"Issei … I love you too … please take me."

 _ ***Issei and Rias! No I can't let that happen!***_

To be continued :D

I'm sorry this story is really bad. I'm not good at writing stories, I just like writing them. Those who actually like this … why and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp things just got interesting :D**

…

…

…

…

Asia was listening to Issei and Ria from behind the door, she was not happy at what she was hearing and decided to burst in.

 ***Door Opens***

"What are you guys doing!" Asia exclaimed was staring at a half naked Rias on top of Issei. Issei stared at Asia and thought *This just got weird…*

Rias and Asia stared at each other in anger as a quiet Issei sat there admiring both the girls who were lacking of clothes. "I think I will call it a night" Issei stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Both Rias and Asia stared dumbfounded as Issei left, "well what can we expect … he lost his memory"

Asia then headed back to her room while Rias sat on Issei bed covering her face with her hands … Rias was tearing up as Issei walked in. Issei then ran in and kneeled in front of Rias. "Whats … wrong!"

Issei embraced Rias, "I'm sorry I'm not the Issei you used to know, I'm sorry I can't give what he gave you but I will always protect you no matter what…" Rias nuzzled her head against Issei chest. "I miss the old Issei … I want him back … the Issei we know … my issei!"

Rias was now crying as she hugged Issei tightly. Issei knew that she was hurting but he knew that if he told her what was going on, she would get hurt.

*I can't tell her yet … not till I defect Vali*

The night ended with Rias falling asleep while still hugging Issei, Issei then cuddled with Rias as they both went to sleep. Asia who was actually listening again went back to her room and went to sleep aswell.

 **To Be Continued**

I'm currectly busy with my animation and drawing so I'm sorry that my story is crap … :D


End file.
